Photograph
by awprncss4386
Summary: REPOST Jeff, Matt and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years!.... Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**Skittles and Suprises**

Isabelle sat nervously awaiting the start of WWE Monday Night Raw. She wasn't a huge fan, but for the last few weeks she hadn't been able to get an old friend off her mind. So, there she was with the thousands of other Raw fans. She was standing in the front row against the barricade facing one side of the huge ramp.

Meanwhile in Jeff's dressing room...

Jeff was looking through some of the things that different fans had sent to him. A large bouquet of black and silver balloons caught his eye. One of the simply said, "REBEL". Attached to the balloons was a one pound bag of skittles and an envelope. He grabbed the envelope and opened it. There was a card that said, "For my favorite rebel warrior, I" He noticed in the envelope was a picture. Pulling out the picture he recognized himself and even his brother. Hoping to find a clew as to who the woman was he turned the picture over. It simply said, "The three musketeers".

_'The three musketeers? Who's car is that I'm sitting on?'_

After a few moments of thinking and coming up with nothing he put the picture away and finished getting ready for his match against Kennedy. Walking down that hallway towards the curtain it finally hit him.

_'Isabelle'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**All Work and a Little Play**

Jeff walked through the curtain and waited for his music to start. A few seconds went by before his music started and he danced his way down the ramp high-fiving fans along the way. Jeff kept scanning the crowd looking for Isabelle or at least who he thought she'd be. It'd been so long since they had saw each other that he had no idea who he was looking for.

Isabelle was screaming Jeff's name but he couldn't hear here for the music and the fans. He finally made it to her side of the ramp and as he was high-fiving the fans she yelled to him.

"All for one? Eh Jeff?"

Jeff spun around in the direction of the voice to see a beautiful woman with chesnut hair past her shoulders with bright purple streaks in it standing there smiling at him.

"And one for all." He hugged her quickly and made his way to the ring.

His opponent Mr. Kennedy made his way to the ring and after five minutes of introducing himself the match began. Kennedy started off the match with some stiff armed blows to Jeff's mid-section and a hard kick to the back. Jeff managed to get back on his feet and countered with a flying close line, knocking Kennedy to the mat hard. The brutal attacks of Jeff continued until he regained his momentum. In a rush of adrenaline he climbed to the top turnbuckle, ripped off his shirt, and landed a huge swanton bomb. This left Kennedy down on the mat for the pin.

After reveling in his win in the ring he headed for the ramp. Fans were cheering and patting him on the back as he walked.

"Don't leave the arena. Stay after the show." he said as he walked past Isabelle. She smiled and nodded. The people around her were now cheering for her and had no idea why.

Isabelle watched the remainder of the show with butterflies the size of Kansas in her stomach. She couldn't believe he actual remembered. But, now what. So what if he remembered they'd been friends for 4 years almost 15 years ago.

After the show was all said and done some of the fans waited around for the wrestlers to sign their 'backstage' passes and things. Isabelle found a chair and sat down patiently waiting for Jeff to come out of the back. The moment they saw each other they both smiled. He signed a few autographs as he was headed towards her. He climbed the barrier and walked to the chair she was sitting in.

"Wow! Look at you. Little Isabelle Jamison all grown up."

"Ah, it's Andrews, at least until the divorce is final."

"And she's married too." Isabelle laughed.

"One too many Mai Tais on a beach in Mexico." Jeff burst out laughing.

"Are you just gonna sit there or do I get a hug?"

Isabelle stood up and hugged Jeff taking in his strong arms and the spicy smell of his cologne. _'He never felt like this when we were growing up. And since when did he smell so good??'_

"So..." Isabelle said as she backed away.

"I gotta finish this up, but you wanna grab a drink or something after I'm done. How long are you in town?"

"I live here. About an hour from Nashville. I saw you were gonna be in Nashville for the show so I thought I'd come up and see how you were."

"Do the locals appreciate your...fashion sense?" he said referring to her hair, pierced nose, and punk rock t-shirt.

"Not always." They Laughed.

"So, give me a few to finish up and grab my stuff and we'll grab a drink."

"OK." she said as she was jumping up and down internally. _'Why am I so excited? It's just a drink with an old friend...you really need some action Iss.' _She shook her head and sat back in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**Fans and Fun All in One**

About 20 minutes went by before Jeff re-appeared in front of Isabelle.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a big smile.

"Sure."

Jeff and Isabelle walked to her car in almost complete silence. Both of them wondering what to say to the other. When they reached the car Jeff opened the door for Isabelle and then climbed into the passenger seat. Isabelle turned on the car and then turned to Jeff.

"So, where to?"

"I don't know." he laughed nervously. "You're the one who lives here."

"No. I live in Antioch. That's about an hour and a half from here."

"Well, shit. Neither of us knows where we're going." Isabelle laughed.

"Like that time we got lost in that piece of shit car of Matt's out in Spout Springs looking for that 'killer' party." (A/N: Spout Springs is a little town like 20 min from Cameron)

"Spout Springs??" Jeff scratched his head trying to remember. "OH! Yeah, Matt always called it the Springs from Hell after that." They both laughed.

"We should really find someplace to go before my car runs out of gas." Jeff chuckled and grabbed his phone. He dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, guess who I'm sitting with?"

"Tori Amos? I don't know." Matt laughed at himself.

"Funny. Really. No, I'm with Isabelle."

"Isabelle? That's nice. What do you want?"

"What was the name of that bar you told me about last time you were in Nashville?"

"Nickky's. It's on 24th St."

"Cool. Later bro." They hang up. "Matt said to go to Nickky's on 24th St.. Oh, and he thinks your Tori Amos."

"What?" Isabelle said while laughing. She backed out of the parking space and headed towards 24th St. "Exactly why am I Tori Amos."

" I told him I was out with you and he had no idea who I was talking about."

"Imagine that." Isabelle quipped.

"Haha. What did you expect after that many years?"

""I wasn't expecting anything. I just had to see for myself that the rumors were true. That my rebel warrior who faught off bullies in school became 'The Rainbow-haired Warrior'." Jeff laughed.

"I guess what they say is true. I try not to listen too much. I do it cuz I get to beat up on people for fun and paid." They both laugh.

About 10 minutes of conversation later they reached Nickky's.

At the bar...

Jeff told Isabelle to find them a table while he got them drinks. After standing at the bar for a few minutes waiting for the barmaid to take his order he sat on a barstool.

"Oh my God, you're Jeff Hardy." the barmaid said.

"That's what the tag on my shirt says, so let's hope so." She giggled. "Let me get a Michelob and a... Shit." He stood there for a second trying to remember what Issy had asked for. He finally remembered. "And a sex on the beach." He laid down a 20 and turned to face the crowd of people. The barmaid made their drinks and he took them back to their table.

"Mr. Popularity." Isabelle laughed, since she had just seen the look on the girls face when Jeff walked to the bar. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I could do with out it." he smiled. "So, tell me Issy just why after so many years did you decide to track me down?"

"Well, I was thinking about the last summer we spent together. My parents had just split up and Matt decided we'd all run away in his car so I wouldn't have to leave."

"I remember. Matt; the brains of our operation." They both laughed. "Where were we running to?"

"With Matt driving probably not where we intended to. He could get lost going to the bathroom in his own house." They both crack up.

After a few drinks and over 2 hours of reminiscing Isabelle drove Jeff back to his hotel. The two sat in her car for a few minutes.

"You sure you don't want to come in. Maybe get something to eat."

"Nah, I gotta work in the morning and I still have to drive home."

"Right." He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you decided to come find me. I've missed you. I'd forgotten how much until now." _'Did I just say that out loud?!_ _God, I'm an idiot!'_

_'Oh thank God.' _Isabelle thought.

The two exchanged numbers , emails, and every other kind of contact info they had. They agreed to stay in touch better than last time. Jeff opened the passenger door and got out of the car.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"You better or I'll kick you ass." He laughed and waved good-bye. And Just like that he was gone and she was alone driving all the way back to Antioch.

A/N: Nickky's is a fictional bar. I've never been to TN so I have no idea what's there. I mapquested the towns lol. In my mind it's like the bar Nicky's from the movie the Covenant. (Disclaimer: don't own that movie)


	4. Chapter 4

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**Sweet Nothings**

Jeff sat nervously on the plane to Boston listening to the ringing on Isabelle's phone. _'Why am I nervous? It's just a phone call!' _

" 'ello?" she said answering after the fifth ring.

"Hey." Jeff smiled to himself.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm on the plane to Boston and I'm bored. You can only watch the same in-flight movies so many times before you want to jump out the window."

She laughed. "I see."

"You sound busy."

"Yeah, kind of. I'm at work."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Let me call you back when I get done with this cut and style."

"OK."

They hang up and Issy turned back to her client.

"Sorry about that Cami."

"Not a problem." She smiled. "Boyfriend?" Isabelle dropped her scissors.

"What?"

"Was that your boyfriend?""No. Not at all. He's a friend I just got back into contact with. We grew up together and until about two weeks ago I hadn't seen him for about 15 years."

"Wow! Why the sudden reunion?" Cami was a regular at the salon Issy managed and worked at so she was allowed to be a little nosey. Anyone else and Issy would have been put off by it.

"I don't know really. He was on my mind and I couldn't figure out why. So, when I found out that he was gonna be in Nashville on business I decided to stop by."

"If you hadn't spoke in 15 years how'd you know he was in town. What's he do?"

Issy made a face of slight embarrassment.

"He's wrestles on t.v." Cami burst out laughing.

Issy finished Cami's hair and sent her on her way still giggling about Jeff's career choice.

She went to the front desk and checked her log of appointments to see if she had time to return his call. She slowly dialed his cell ut if was turned off. She left a message; "Hey rebel, just returning your call. I' email or whatever." _'God that sounded stupid! Or whatever...idiot_

For the next two weeks Jeff and Issy traded emails and instant messages when they didn't have time to talk. He had gone from calling her Issy to things like georgous and doll. She had come up with the nickname rainbow brite for him. She had said that his hair looked like a lite brite on speed. They agreed that Issy would take a week off and fly to NC to see the taping of Raw in Charlotte and then come and spend time with him and Matt.

A/N: I know this chap was a lot of chit-chat and build up. I promise the next few chapters will be more interesting! Hope you like it so far. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**Chit-Chat **

Jeff sat on the couch staring at the blank screen on his laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Jeff jumped

"Don't do that! Jeez!."

"Sorry, but what are you doing?" Mat said

"I was just talking to Issabelle."

"Oh, right. The girl from Tennessee."

"You still don't remember who she is?"

"Can't say that I do." Matt sits next to Jeff on the couch. "So, who is she?"

Jeff pulls up a picture of Issy on his computer and Matt looks at it.

"Still Nothing." Jeff shows him the picture Issy had put in the card the night the were reunited. "Oh my god. This is a horrible picture. Where was this?"

"The springs from hell." Matt thought for a minute.

"That Issy?"

"Yep. She's coming to visit us soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know. She's been busy at work. She's gotta clear sometime off." Jeff smiled just thinking about her.

"You like her don't you?"

"She's my friend Matt. Of course I like her."

"No, you really like her. I can see it in your face."

"Whatever. SO, you remember who she is now?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of excited to see her now." he laughs a little.

The two continue to talk about all the crazy times they had with Issy and all their friends from school. They both wondered how they'd gone so long with out talking to her or writing her. Fifteen years was just too long to go with out talking to someone you'd been friends with for so long.

After dinner Jeff went outside to smoke a cigarette. While he was outside Issy called his phone and so Matt answered.

"Jeff's phone."

"Hello?" Issy laughed. "Who is this?"

"Matt. How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Better now that I know who the hell you are." They both laughed

"Wow. I'm that forgetable. I gotta stick out more." Matt laughed.

They continued to talk for a few minutes and then Issy decided that Jeff was never coming back inside, so she'd just call him back. Matt hung up the phone just as Jeff came back inside.

"Who was that?"

"Isabelle. She said she'd call you back."

"You talked to her? What'd she say?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." Matt grinned evilly and tossed Jeff his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!! I need all the help I can get. lol. Enjoy! **

**The Ex-Mrs. Andrews**

Jeff took his phone and headed back upstairs to his bedroom. He signed online and checked his email and his myspace account hoping to catch Issy but she wasn't there. So, he chatted with a few fans while waiting for her to call.

Meanwhile, Issy was sitting on her couch watching Bones when her house phone rang. She smiled inwardly hoping it was Jeff. Unfortunately it was he soon to be ex-husband Dave.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Dave, what do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? Everything you need to know is in the divorce papers. Anything else needs to go through my lawyer."

"Why are you taking off work?"

"What?!"

"I went by your work last night and Tabby said you were clearing out your schedule and taking a week off."

"Why are you checking up on me! What I'm doing at work, at home, or anywhere else for that matter has nothing to do with you!"

"Who is he?! You know I'll find out. I know everything Bella!"

"Dave, go sleep it off and leave me alone."

"You should really park your car in the garage Bella. You never know what could happen, leaving it on the street like that."

Issy slammed the phone down and proceeded to move to the window and look out at her car. Her phone rang again and she jumped.

"Dave, I said fuck off!"

"Whoa. I don't know who Dave is but I don't wanna be him right now." Jeff joked. Issy sighed hearing Jeff's deep southern voice on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry. I thought you were my soon to be ex."

"So I noticed."

Issy opened her front door and walked towards her car just to make sure everything was ok. This wasn't the first time Dave had done something stupid to her property.

"Hold on a sec, ok. I gotta check my car out."

"O.k. What's wrong with it?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Dave told me I should start parking in the garage cuz you never know what could happen. So, I wanna...That son of a bitch!" Issy said as she rounded the driver's side of her Explorer.

"What? What's wrong?" Jeff asked panicked

"That bastard slashed two of my tires and keyed my car!"

"I think you should go back inside, doll. He might still be out there. Go inside, lock the door and call the cops."

Issy heaved a frustrated sigh and cursed out loud.

"Let me call you back. I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do." Issy said as she went back inside the house and locked the door behind her.

"O.k. You know where I am if you need anything." She smiled. _'He's so sweet.'_

"Yeah. I gotta call Antioch 5-0." Jeff laughed at how she phrased it. "I'm sure some deputy dipshit will come take my statement and do nothing." Jeff couldn't help but feel bad for her and yet he was trying not to laugh at her blatant disrespect for local law enforcement. "I'll try and give you a call later or something."

"I'll be here." Jeff said with a smile.

Issy hung up the phone and immediately dialed the Antioch police to report the vandalism on her car. They sent a deputy out to take her statement and take photos of the damage. Not long after they left Issy got another phone call from Dave.

"'ello?"

"I told you to park your car in the garage bitch!" Dave sneered and then hung up the phone.

"I really gotta stop answering my phone." Issy said out loud to herself as she headed upstairs to take a nice hot shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Photograph

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**That's Harassment!**

A few days later Jeff emailed Issy to check on things and confirm plans for her to come to NC. Instead of emailing back Issy decided to call him. She couldn't help it. His voice made her calm instantly and he always made her smile.

Ringing phone...'_Please pick up. Please pick up.'_

"Hey gorgeous." Isabelle smiled and almost sighed.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Better now." Jeff said with a smile. He couldn't wait for her to come to NC and spend the week with him. And Matt of course.

"Oh, shut up." She said playfully. "I wanted to talk to you about next week."

"Ok. What's up?"

"I can't make it." She said trying not to laugh

"What?!"

"I'm kidding." Jeff let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that! Jeez!" Issy laughed at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't be helped." It was quiet for a few moments. "Anyways, I'm leaving here on Saturday morning. My flight is suppose to leave at 10:35."

"Good. So, how's the divorce going?"

"Not so great. I filed for a restraining order yesterday. He's still fighting everything."

"Anymore vandalism?"

"No. I finally got my car back. Only cost me a weeks pay at the body shop to get two new tires and repaint the door. He's called a few times so I'm changing my number after I get back."

"That sounds like a good idea."

The two continued to talk for almost two hours. All the while Issy ignored the calls from Dave that kept beeping in. That only angered him more. Issy was sitting on the couch still talking to Jeff when she heard glass breaking in her kitchen.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?" They both said at the same time.

"I dunno." Issy got up and went into the kitchen and found the glass in her back door had been smashed to pieces with a brick. "Somebody just tried to break into my house!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"The glass is smashed out of my back door."

"Call 911 and go to the neighbors. I don't want you in the house by yourself."

"Ok."

"And Is..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Yeah." Issy hung up and ran to the neighbors. She stayed there until the police arrived.

"Any idea who would want to break into your house? Any enemies that you know of?" Officer Jones asked.

"Yes! My soon to be ex-husband Dave Andrews. I have a restraining order against him!"

"Ok." The officers go over to Issy house to investigate. She shows them to the kitchen and the back door. "What were you doing when you noticed the door was broken?"

"I was on the phone when I heard the glass breaking. I came into the kitchen and found the glass smashed out."

The officer picks up the brick and notices a piece of paper rubber banded to it. "Did you read this?"

"No." Issy said confused. The officer undid the rubber band and unfolds the piece of paper, reads it and then hands it to Issy. _'Answer your phone bitch' _was scrawled on a the paper. Issy sighed and shook her head.

"Do you have some place you can stay tonight?"

"I'm not leaving my house. I have a restraining order for a reason damn it! Arrest the bastard for violating it and hold him!"

"We'll do what we can ma'am." They took the rest of her information and left. "Gee thanks. Asshole!" Just then her phone rand making her jump. She looked at the caller id and saw Jeff's number. She sighed in relief. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The police just left. They want me to stay some place else tonight. I told them to fuck off. I have a restraining order for a reason and they need to go arrest Dave."

"Maybe you should stay somewhere else. Just in case he comes back."

"Since when did you get so timid? What happened to being a risk taker?" Issy said angrily.

"I don't wanna see you hurt Issy! Damnit it would kill me if anything happened to you! This isn't some game."

Issy sighed and sat down on her couch. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed off."

"I know, hon. Will you at least think about staying somewhere else. Please?"

"I think about it."

"Thank you. Try and get some rest."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright. Behave." Issy said playfully

"Never." They both laugh and hang up the phone.

Issy locked her front door and barricaded the back door before changing her clothes and heading to bed. Although sleep did not come quickly for the young stylist. All she could think of was what Jeff had said. _'It would kill me if anything happened to you!'_ She laid awake contemplating what he had said and tried to figure out just how she felt about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**Happy Trails**

Saturday morning... Issy doubled checked to make sure everything was packed and in her bags before heading to the airport. She was extremely excited to see Jeff again, but at the same time she was so nervous. _'Why are you nervous? You're just seeing an old friend. Get a grip!' _she thought as she loaded up her car.

She dropped her luggage at the check in and headed for her gate. _'Forty-five minutes before take off.' _She decided to grab a coffee and a danish while she waited at the gate to board the plane. She'd been too nervous to eat before she left the house. Issy finished her breakfast and decided to text Jeff and see if he was even out of bed yet.

Issy: Morning sunshine!

Jeff: Hey beautiful, what are you doing?

Issy: Waiting to board the plane. I didn't think you'd be up yet.

Jeff: I couldn't sleep

Issy: Lol me either.

Jeff: Nervous?

Issy: No. You? _'Liar!' _she thought to herself. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

Jeff: Never.

The two continued their text conversation until Issy boarded the plane for NC. While on the plane Issy listened to her iPod and pondered what was to come in the week she was going to spend with Jeff and Matt. She was always surprised by what Jeff had to say so she knew that spending the entire week with him would be an adventure.

_'Finally!' _she thought to herself as she walked off the plane and down the breezeway to the gate at the airport. _'Now to find Jeff.' _Issy decided she might as well grab her bags while she waited for Jeff. She was reaching for one of her bags when and arm encircled her waist and a hand went over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Jeff said.

Issy turned around and swatted at him.

" You scared the shit out of me!" Jeff just laughed and grabbed her bags.

"Ready to go, Iss?"

She sighed and followed him out of the airport.

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter probably sucks bad but I was so stuck! I need some serious help with the next chapter so any advice is good advice lol. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Photograph**

**Summary: Jeff, Matt, and Isabelle grew up together and were the best of friends, but will Jeff recognize her after almost 15 years??...JeffxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm poor so you won't get a dime!**

**A/N: This is my first fic on here so please give me some feedback! **

**The IMAGInation **

The pair of friends walked happily towards the exit of the airport. Jeff was only stopped three times by fans wanting autographs, pictures, and anything else they could get their hands on.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think that woman just offered to have you baby."

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Don't start."

"Oh my god! Are you like really the real Jeff Hardy?!?" Issy said in what can only be described as a 'Valley Girl' voice while pretending to chew gum. Jeff couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

" Did you have sugar today?"

"Yes! And coffee!" Issy said happily while nodding her head.

"Oh God."

Jeff grabbed Issy's bags and placed them in the backseat of the car while she climbed in the passenger side. He climbed behind the wheel and exited the parking lot.

Issy sat quietly watching the scenery whip by out the window while Jeff's fingers drummed in time with the song that was playing on the radio. Issy couldn't help but think of the last time she was here and the memories she had from her younger days.

" What's on your mind Iss?" She turned in Jeff's direction and smiled.

"It's been a long time." He nodded smiling slightly while keeping his attention on the road. "Seems like forever."

"Fifteen years is a long time not to come home Iss." She didn't respond so he switched tactics. "How's your mom doing?"

"She's good." _At least I think she is. I haven't talked to her in almost a month. _"After the divorce we moved around a few times while I was still in school. Then I moved out on my own to Tennessee. She's remarried now to a general contactor; living on a ranch in Texas."

"Nice guy?"

Issy laughed a little. " I guess…If you're into the whole raising cows and building houses thing." She shrugged. "Not really my thing."

Jeff smiled at her dismissal of her step-father's lifestyle. He'd always liked that about her. Even when they were younger she was straight forward and always spoke her mind.

"What about your dad?" he asked turning his attention back on the road.

Isabelle thought for a moment about the last time she had seen her father. It had been years now since she'd seen or heard from the man who was once in her life everyday. She took a deep breath before speaking. "No clue really. I haven't seen or heard from him in years. He could be dead in a ditch for all I know." Jeff frowned slightly at the twinge of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

A short time later they exited the highway and turned onto a long dirt road leading to the Hardy property. Issy's smile grew as she looked around taking it all in. It was a beautiful place and much different than she remembered. _Growing boys need more room to play. _she thought to herself as they turned in the direction of Jeff's house.

"I figured we could drop your stuff off at my place first and then head to Matt's if that's ok."

"Sure."

In the distance she could see large ornate statues and other types of artwork scattered across the property. As they pulled into the driveway she noticed the statue surrounding the mailbox and one closer to the house. _Was he this crazy in high school?? _

"Welcome to the IMAGInation, Iss." Jeff said while putting the car in park.

"The IMAGI what?"

Jeff chuckled slightly as he opened the car door. As soon as Issy opened her door she could hear dogs barking happily at the arrival of their owner. Jeff grabbed her bags and headed towards the porch while Issy stood looking around.

"You act like you've never seen a house before." Jeff called back to her from the stairs of the porch. Issy blushed slightly and headed towards the stairs.

"It's so much different. Just taking it all in."

Jeff sat her bags inside the door just as Jack was running to greet them. Jeff lavished the little dog with attention as Issy was coming through the door.

"So this is home, huh?" She said while surveying the living area.

"Yep. This is home." he said smiling with pride. Jack took that as his invitation to greet the newcomer. He hopped up onto the arm of the couch and wagged his tail happily at her as if to say 'Pet me.' Issy obliged him scrathing his ears and ruffling his fur. "That's Jack." Issy laughed slightly.

"That's cute. Jack the Jack Russell." Jeff shook his head at her amusement.

The two stood there for a moment before Jeff spoke. "Well, I'll give you the rest of the tour when we get back. If I don't get you to Matt's soon he's gonna have a heart attack.

"He always was a drama queen." she added as she turned towards the door.

"Hasn't changed much since high school. If anything he's worse than he was back then."

"Oh lord." Both of them laughed and headed for Matt's.

As they were pulling into the driveway Issy noticed a rather short man with blonde and black hair come charging out of the house towards the car. Just as Jeff through it in park the man in question jumped onto the hood and groaned as if he'd been hit.

Jeff rolled down the window laughing at him. "Reject you jackass get off my car." The man smiled widely and slid off the car. Issy looked at Jeff slightly surprised by the other man's actions. Jeff just shrugged and climbed out of the car.

The two men exchanged greetings while Issy climbed out of the car. "Who's the babe?" Jeff smacked his friend on the arm playfully. "Ow."

"This is Issablle." Jeff looked towards Issy and smiled. "Isabelle this is Shannon." Shannon tossed his arm around Issy's shoulder and winked at her.

"Nice to meet ya honey."

"You too." she said laughing.

"I don't know about you two but I'm heading inside." Jeff said while heading towards the door. Shannon and Issy followed suit and entered the house. "Honey, I'm home!" Jeff yelled as he walked through the door.

Matt walked into the foyer with the phone pressed to his ear conversing with the person on the other end of the line. "Hang on a second." he said into the phone. "Come on in guys. I'll be in in a minute."

Jeff and Shannon just rolled their eyes at one another. "Might as well get comfortable. He's gonna be awhile." Jeff said while looking at Issy.

Issy walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches with her hands folded in her lap. She wasn't sure how to act or what to do so she just sat there. Jeff sat next to her and whispered _'Relax' _. She smiled and murmured an apology.

About the time Matt was walking into the living room Shannon decided to dive over the back of the sofa causing Jeff and Issy to laugh. "Ten point landing, Punk." Jeff said while still laughing.

"Shannon…"

"Matt, so glad we introduced ourselves." he said laughing. Matt shook his head and turned his attention to Issy.

"Hey!" he sat next to her on the couch and put his arm across the back. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! How was your flight?"

"Good. I was fine 'til some jackass scared the shit out of me in the airport." she said nudging Jeff in the ribs. He laughed heartily and nudged her back.

"I apologized didn't I?!"

"No!"

Jeff sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "My darling Isabelle can you ever forgive me for scaring you so badly at the airport?!?" he said rather dramatically causing Issy to laugh and roll her eyes.

"I suppose. Anyway, after the airport scare everything was great. I still say that woman offered to have your baby." she said patting Jeff's leg.

"I thought that was you." he said teasingly.

"No way! She's having my baby!" Shannon shouted jumping up from his spot on the couch.

"Whatever, Reject!"

Jeff and Shannon continued their verbal assault on one another for a few minutes. This led to Shannon putting Jeff in a headlock in the middle of the living room floor.

Matt scooted closer to Issy and laughed as he watched the two men scuffle like children. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just working and living in Tennessee." she replied. "In the process of getting a divorce so, I'm dealing with all of the lawyers and crap like that."

"Yeah. Jeff said you were having some problems with your ex."

"Never shoulda married him in the first place. At least I'm free of all that stress for the next week while I'm here." Matt nodded his head in agreement.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter flows well. I wrote it at different times so, if it doesn't…sue me! Haha. Hope you guys like it. As always R&R!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Photograph**

**A Hardy Party**

A few hours later…

Jeff and Matt were busy playing Smackdown vs. Raw on Matt's Xbox. That left poor Issy with Shannon for entertainment. Issy was on the end of the couch watching the two brothers verbally assault one another while they played when Shannon plopped down on the couch laying his head on Issy's lap.

"Comfortable?"

Shannon grinned up at her. "Why yes, I am. Thank you for asking." Issy rolled her eyes and continued to watch the boys play. "So, Isabelle, how long have you known the Hardy Boyz?"

"Umm going on 15 years now." she said smiling and looking in their direction. Shannon was about to reply when they heard a knock on the door.

"Shan, you wanna get that?" Matt asked without looking away from his game.

"Yep. IT'S OPEN!" he yelled from his position on the couch.

"That used to be my eardrum." Issy said while holding her ear. Shannon just shrugged. "I don't think they heard you. Do you need help getting the door" she said sarcastically with her eyebrow raised.

Shannon frowned at her. "No. No. I can do it myself." she giggled as he stood up and headed to the door. Shannon swung the door open to find Amy standing there, case of beer in hand. Shannon turned and walked to the living room leaving Amy standing in the foyer alone. "Matt!" Shannon said rather annoyed. "Sideline. Now!"

Matt paused the game and looked at Shannon like he had three heads. "What's up?"

Shannon walked to where Matt and Jeff were sitting in the floor and stared down at Matt. "Are you aware of who is at your door?"

"Uh, yeah."

Shannon shook his head in disappointment and moved back to the couch. Everyone had pretty well gotten over their animosity towards Amy but some of them still had reservations about her hanging around so much.

"We're in the living room Ames." Matt yelled starting the game again.

Amy made her way into the living room setting the case of beer on the coffee table.

"Peace offering?" Shannon asked turning his head to look at Amy.

"Sure. Or I just really wanted beer. Whichever you prefer." she said smiling slightly at him.

Shannon leaned over and grabbed two beers handing one to Issy "I'm good thanks." she said setting the beer on the end table.

"Guess I'll drink them both then." he and Issy chuckled.

"Ok.. Could you not do it in my lap though? I like these pants. They don't need to smell like beer."

Shannon groaned slightly and sat up. "Party pooper!" he said pouting slightly. Issy just shook her head at him.

"Well, since everyone has forgotten their manners, I'm Amy." she said smiling and sticking her hand out for Issy to shake.

"Isabelle." Issy said while shaking Amy's hand.

"That's my future wife right there!" Shannon said wrapping his arm around Issy and smiling brightly.

"Poor girl." Amy and Issy both laughed.

"She's gonna have my baby too." Issy snorted from laughter. "Hey! It's true!"

"She's not having your baby, Shan." Matt said looking back at the couch.

"Nope! She's havin' mine so leave my girl alone! " Jeff said smiling at Issy and setting the controller down. "You're up Reject." Jeff stood up and made his way to the couch. Shannon sat in the floor and he and Matt started a new game. While Jeff and Shannon were switching places Amy quirked an eyebrow at Issy. Issy tried not to blush at the thought of having Jeff's baby. _'Wouldn't mind it. Wait a minute! I can't think that!' _Isabelle scolded herself for thinking like that.

"So, that's why you're not drinking." Amy smiled at her.

"No!" Amy just laughed.

"Relax girl. I'm just kidding."

Jeff took a seat next to Issy and smiled at her. She returned the smile as he put his arm around her. Amy just sat back and watched the interaction between the two. Jeff reached across Issy with his other hand and grabbed the beer she had placed on the end table. "Saving this for me?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Absolutely. You want me to drink it for you too?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, if you wanna put your lips on my bottle then so be it." Jeff said leaning back against the couch and taking a drink from the bottle. Amy was laughing hysterically especially at the look on Issy's face. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink and her mouth was slightly open. She turned smirking at him.

"You want my lips on your bottle?" Issy quipped while raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm I think I should…" Amy said while pointing to the other room. Issy just laughed.

"Stay where you are Amy."

"Yeah, Issy likes an audience." The three of them laughed. Amy just shook her head at them. By this time Matt and Shannon had turned to the group.

"I'll be your audience Issy!" Shannon said while hopping up out of the floor.

"Down junior!" Issy said. "I need a drink."

"There's all kinds of shit in there. Just grab whatever ya want." Matt said.

"Ok. I'll put the rest of the beer in the fridge while I'm up." she said while putting her hand on Jeff's leg to push herself up.

"Thanks girl." Amy said. Issy pushed herself up off the couch and grabbed the beer off the coffee table. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to find something to drink. She settled on a bottle of water and made her way back into the living room.

"Everything in that fridge and you come out with water?" Matt said playfully.

"Not all of us wanna get smashed tonight thank you." she said smartly as she walked to the couch. Shannon had taken her seat next to Jeff and Amy was on the other side of him. "Shannon." she said with her hand on her hip.

"Issy?" he grinned

"My seat." she said gesturing to the couch.

"You can have it back after you have a drink." he said with his arms crossed.

"Fine!" she huffed. She grabbed Jeff's beer bottled right as he was about to take a drink and took a large swing of it. She licked her lips and handed the bottle back to Jeff. "Move it or loose it little man!" Shannon laughed and Issy took her seat next to Jeff.

"_Guess you wanted your lips on my bottle after all." _Jeff whispered in Issy's ear. She laughed and swatted his leg.

"_Shut up. You're hoping they'd be there." _she whispered back. Jeff just grinned. _'I'd like your lips anywhere you wanna put them.' _Jeff shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a deep breath.

"I need another drink, since someone drank the rest of mine." he said standing up.

"I'll come with you." Amy said getting up and following him. Jeff knew as soon as he got in the kitchen Amy was bound to start in. He grabbed a beer for himself and one for Amy.

He turned and leaned on the counter before addressing her. "Don't start. It's not what you think."

"I didn't say anything." she said trying to look innocent. "So…really? 'Cause I think it's exactly what it looks like." Jeff rolled his eyes a little. "You two just need to get it over with already."

Jeff sighed. "It ain't like that Amy." _'wish it was but it's not.' _

"If you say so." she grabbed her beer and left the kitchen leaving Jeff to his own thoughts.

**A/N: I know I haven't added on this in along time. Those of you that are still with me on this THANK YOU! I'm hoping you guys enjoy it. *crosses fingers* let's hope the flow continues. As always…R&R PLZ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Photograph**

**A/N: I wanna thank Punk81 and Vampire's Heartache for favoriting this story and to everyone who alerted and reviewed. Thanks so much! As always Review! Review! Review! Let me know if there's anything you want to happen or things you absolutely don't want to happen. ;)**

**Back To The IMAGInation We Go**

Since everyone was hanging out Matt decided to throw some stuff on the grill and make everyone dinner. After they ate Matt and Shannon talked Issy into having a beer or two. About an hour after dinner and drinking Issy started yawning. Jet lag had finally caught up with her.

Issy was on the love seat with her legs over the arm rest and her head laying on the cushion at the other end. She was nursing her third beer trying not to fall asleep. As much as she wanted to be involved in the chaos going on around her she just couldn't muster the energy.

Jeff, Shannon, and Matt were in the kitchen at the island just shootin' the shit. Amy came out of the bathroom and noticed Issy laying on the love seat. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the boys.

" You better go get your girl." she said nodded in the direction of the living room. "I think she's asleep."

"No, I'm not!" Issy piped up from her spot on the couch. She sounded somewhat drowsy even to herself so she knew she sounded half asleep to the rest of the group. Jeff smiled and shook his head before getting up and walking into the living room.

"You look pretty asleep to me." he said smiling down at her.

" If I was asleep could I do this?" she asked while flipping him off.

He snickered "I've seen Matt do some weird shit in his sleep so it's possible." She cracked a smile and took another sip from her beer. Jeff reached out and took it from her. "Come on darlin' lets get you home and in bed." _'Did he just mean that like it sounded?' _she thought to herself.

"I'm fine. Really." she said suppressing a yawn.

Jeff set her beer on the end table next to a bunch of empties left from everyone and grabbed her hand. He tugged her arm a little trying to get her up but she refused to budge. "I will carry you to the car."

"Pfft." she scoffed. "Try it. See what happens."

"You asked for it." he said grinning at her mischievously. With that said he puller he up by both arms and tossed her over his shoulder causing her to squeal.

"Put me down!" she said trying to wiggle free.

"Nope." He proceeded to walk into the kitchen causing everyone to laugh. "Say good night Issy." She was glaring at his back and trying not to check him out. _'Nice ass' _she thought smiling slightly.

"Good night Issy!" the three friend said in unison. Jeff turned around and started walking out of the kitchen. Issy lifted her head and glared at the remaining 'party goers'.

"A little help would be nice!" They just laughed.

"Have fun you two." Amy called after them while shooting Issy a wink.

"I hate you all!" Isabelle yelled as Jeff carried her to the door. Jeff shook his head smiling widely even though she couldn't see him. "You really can put me down now." she said to Jeff pleadingly.

"No can do, doll." Issy groaned at his comment and gave up fighting him.

Jeff opened the door and stepped outside taking in the crisp night air, "You wanna pull the door shut." he asked trying not the laugh.

"Piss off!" she said while she pulled the door shut.

"Thank you." was all he replied as he walked down the steps and out to the car.

The night air was like an instant caffeine buzz to Isabelle. She took the boost of energy as a chance to once again attempt to wiggle from Jeff's grasp.

"Don't fight it." he said. They both realized how it sounded and giggled. "Not what I meant."

"Uh huh." By now they had reached his car. "Just shut up and put me down so I can get in the car." Jeff sat her down in front of the passenger side door and walked around to his side.

"Homeward bound." he said as he climbed in the car.

She opened the door and said sarcastically "No, Disney Land." as she climbed in the car and closed the door, She closed the door and the pair made their way to Jeff's trailer. The pulled up in front of the house and Issy opened her door. "I can walk myself in thank you."

They wade their way up the steps and Jeff noticed a note taped to the screen door. He pulled it down and read it to himself.

'_**Jeff,**_

_**I came by to get my stuff and no one was home. Try to be around tomorrow so I can pick it up or I'll just have Matt let me in. I'll be out of your hair in no time. **_

_**Have a nice life! **_

_**Beth**_

Jeff frowned and crumpled the note in his hand as he opened the door Once again Jack greeted them at the door. Jeff turned to Issy trying to hide the hurt and annoyance he had felt while reading Beth's note. "Well, I should probably show you around. I'm sure you wanna get to bed."

Issy could see the sadness around his eyes and put her hand on his arm. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah." he paused before turning back to the living room. "Ok. Living room, obviously. Kitchen is through there." he said pointing to the right of the living room.

Issy turned her head and peered in the direction of the kitchen. "That'd be the room with the sink in it?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, that'd be the room with the sink, smartass" he replied and walked through the living room. Issy followed suit once again trying not to check out his assets. He stopped at the first door on the left side of the hallway. "This is the office/art room/ everything else." She laughed softly and continued to follow him down the hall. He stopped at the next door, which was on the left side of the hall, and opened the door. "This would be your room."

"Wow! My very own room!" she gushed playfully.

He turned and looked at her. "I thought you were tired, goof ball."

"I was 'til someone carried me out into the cold. Talk about instant caffeine buzz."

He shrugged and walked down the hall. "Bathroom." Before she could make a smartass remark he turned his head to look back at her. "That would be the one with the toilet."

She grinned up at him. "Good to know."

Jeff turned slightly and pointed to the room at the end of the hall where they were standing. "My room."

Issy peered around him and noticed the door was shut. "What? I don't get to see it?"

'_Just breathe. She just wants to see inside. It's not like she wants to be in it with you.' _Jeff opened the door and backed towards the opposite wall so Isabelle could look inside.

Issy rested her hand on the door frame and stuck her head in the room. She scanned the room taking in the purple walls and all the eclectic furnishings that were against the walls. She smiled slightly. It definitely fit Jeff's personality. "Anything else I should know about?" she asked as she squeezed past Jeff to head back up the hall towards the living room.

"Umm, the back porch railing isn't the sturdiest so I wouldn't recommend jumping off it. Shannon learned the hard way."

Issy laughed and shook her head as they entered the living room. "Why the hell would I need to know that?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I know how you Tennessee girls are. Jumping off shit in the middle of the night and acting all crazy." he said teasingly.

" Uh no, that's only North Carolina boys." she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jeff thought it about for a second. "You're right."

Shortly after the tour of the house they both decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep. After all it was almost 12:30 in the morning. The two of them headed down the hall. Jeff stopped at Issy's room as she stepped inside. "I'm down the hall if you need anything."

"What, you're not gonna tuck me in?" she asked grinning playfully. _'Oh my God! Did I just say that? Way to go dumbass!' _

Jeff tried to control his the thoughts he was having. Visions of picking her up and carrying her down the hall to his bed laying claim to her in every way a man could flashed through his mind. Just thinking about it made his jeans feel slightly tighter than usual. He let out a breath and leaned in the doorway. "'Night doll face."

She smiled at him, leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams."

With that said Jeff turned and made his way to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He stripped down to his boxers, climbed in bed and spent the night dreaming of his darling Isabelle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Photograph**

**A/N: Thanks Lazysmurf247, Kimi2109, pajama pants5, caleb's babe and tinou31100 for the favorites, alerts and reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like!**

**Old Friends And Old Girlfriends**

The next morning…

Issy climbed out of bed around 10:30 and through on some 'girl' boxers. She always slept in a tank top and her underwear but she figured it wasn't a good idea to walk out in that. She opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. She wondered if Jeff was still in bed until she heard the shower start running. _'wouldn't mind being in that shower' _Issy sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels. She settled on the Ace of Cakes marathon and snuggled down into the corner of the couch. A few moments later Jack come trotting in the living room and hopped up on the couch next to Issy.

"Well, good morning to you too Jack." Issy said while scratching his ears. He stood on her lap and happily licked at her face. "Easy there killer. I don't need your tongue in my mouth." She chuckled slightly and pushed Jack out of her face. He reluctantly laid with his head in her lap and the pair watched TV.

About fifteen minutes later Jeff was still in the shower. By this time Isabelle realized she really had to pee. Just as she was getting up to go bang on the bathroom door she heard the sound of tires on gravel. Jack jumped off the couch and stood at the door. Issy walked up the hallway and heard Jeff singing 'Hey Girl' by O.A.R rather loudly to the shower head. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and pounded on it with her hand.

"Yeah?" Jeff yelled.

" First, I gotta pee so hurry the hell up! And I think someone just pulled up outside." she hollered through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" he yelled back.

Issy turned and headed back up the hall. "Oh and let O.A.R sing that song!" she yelled loudly as she continued into the living room.

Jeff turned off the shower and stepped out. Grabbing a towel off the shelf he wrapped it around his waist and began ringing some of the water from his multi-colored hair. Once he was satisfied that he'd gotten as much water out as he could he removed the towel and began to dry himself off.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was about to sit down on the couch when someone knocked rather loudly on the door. Jeff heard the knock, surprisingly and opened the bathroom door a crack.

"You wanna get that?"

"Yeah." Issy walked over to the door, turned the knob and pulled it open. Standing on the other side of the door was a woman that looked to be about her age with dark reddish brown hair. The woman didn't look exactly happy to see Isabelle standing there. "Can I help you?" Issy asked pleasantly.

"Jeff here?"

"Yeah." Issy stepped out of the way and let the woman in. She closed the door behind her and turned to the woman who was looking her up and down disapprovingly.

Jeff wrapped the towel around his waist, opened the bathroom door, and made his way up the hallway to see who happened to be at the door.

"Who was at the door, Issaboo?" Jeff said walking up the hallway clad in nothing but a towel. He walked into the living room and saw his not so invited guest. "Beth." he stated.

"I take it this would be my replacement." she said snidely while motioning to Issy. Beth turned her attention to Jeff looking at his choice of attire. "You always did like it first thing in the morning."

Jeff glared at her slightly. "You're here to get your shit not to run your mouth." he said sternly. Issy just stood there not sure what to do or if she should say anything so, she sat down on the couch and turned her attention back to the TV. "Let me get dressed and I'll get your shit." Jeff walked to the bedroom he once shared with Beth. He pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. He figured he'd better hurry up. He didn't trust Beth alone with Issy.

While Jeff was in the bedroom getting dressed Beth walked around the living room. She kept looking at Issy. Issy could feel Beth's eyes on her but she remained focused on the TV.

"So, you're the new girlfriend huh?"

"I'm sorry?" Issy said as if she didn't hear her. She glanced in Beth's direction.

"You're the new girl."

"Not exactly." she said. Her hair had started to fall out of the knot she'd put it in before she went to bed, so some of the purple strands were noticeable.

Beth walked over to her and lifted a few strands of her hair. "And look how cute. You two match."

Isabelle turned and stared Beth down. "Yeah, you can stop touching me now." she said still glaring.

Jeff came up the hall to find Beth and Isabelle locked in a staring match. He cleared his throat and the both of them looked at him. "You two done?"

Issy looked at Jeff and noticed he was shirtless and his jeans were slung low on his hips. _'oh good lord!' _"Wasn't started yet." she said clenching her jaw slightly.

"Most of your stuff is in the floor in the office. Beth stalked out of the room. Jeff turned and smirked at Issy. "Down killer."

She smiled innocently. "What? I didn't do anything." _'stupid bitch was about to get slapped.' _

Jeff just shook his head at her and headed towards the hallway. Beth was in the office making sure all of her stuff was there. Most of her clothes were in trash bags, which didn't make her very happy.

"Nice to see you packed so well." she said sarcastically.

"What were you expecting suitcases with silk lining or somethin'?"

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed two of the bags. She walked up into the living room and headed for the door. She sent a glare Issy's way and opened the front door.

"Need help?" Issy asked smiling at her.

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Hey! Just keep walkin'." Jeff said sternly. Beth slammed the door and Jeff looked at Isabelle.

"She's not my type anyway." she said smiling brightly.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're being so helpful babe." he said sitting next to her on the couch.

She shrugged. "Always here to help."

"I bet." Jeff leaned over and kissed her temple. "Thanks for the support." _'oh my god did I just kiss her? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Issy smiled all the while thinking _'god I wish he'd kiss my lips and not my head. Wait…what?' _"So, Mr. Hardy, what shall we do after **she **leaves?"

"Well, Miss Andrews, I should probably feed you."

Issy chuckled. "Food is good. I like food."

"Me too." he laughed. "Then, I dunno. Thought we could wander around the property for awhile."

"You're not gonna kill me and bury me in the hill are you?"

Jeff laughed. "No way. Beth maybe, but not you."

Beth just happened to walk in when her name was mentioned. "Beth maybe what?"

"Nothing." he said ignoring her eye roll. She continued carry her stuff out to the car. About 30 minutes later she was making her last trip out the door. Jeff stood in the doorway as she walked down the steps. "Nice of you to keep the Blazer."

She looked back at him. "You weren't using it."

Jeff just shook his head and walked back in the house. Issy was in the guest room getting dressed and well occupying herself so she didn't do anything stupid. She took her boxers off and pulled on a pair of low rise jeans that fit just right. She found her hot pink bra with black polka dots all over it. _'might as well feel a little cuter even if no one sees it' _She dug through her suitcase and settled for a kelly green t-shirt that said 'what the duck?' in yellow with a picture of a yellow duck that looked sort of like a rubber ducky on it. She took her hair down and brushed it out before she French braided it into pig tails. She put on her chucks and walked out the bedroom door almost running into Jeff.

"Jeez just tackle me, Iss." he said playfully.

"You wish!" _'you have no idea how much.' _Jeff thought. "Get dressed and I'll make something to eat."

Jeff made his way down the hallway and into his bedroom. He left the door open since he was just looking for a shirt. "I have a better idea."

"You, have an idea. WOW!" she said interrupting him.

He laughed. "God you're catty today. What's with you?"

"Eh, who knows. So, this idea…" she paused waiting for his response.

"How 'bout we go to Dad's and make him cook.

She chuckled and shook her head. She walked up the hall and leaned against the doorframe. She managed to look in as he was pulling a shirt over his head. _'god even that's hot….I really need to get laid!' _"Well, let's get to it. I'm hungry!"

"And impatient." he teased.

"Yeah like you're one for waiting around." she said rolling her eyes. This got her a nudge in the arm from Jeff causing her to somewhat loose her balance. She grabbed a hold of the doorframe to keep from toppling over. "God, just knock me over!"

"Payback for trying to tackle me." He smiled at her. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them left the house, got in Jeff's car and made there way to Claude's house. Jeff parked the car and got out. Isabelle followed suit and the two of them walked up the steps to the door. Jeff opened the door and stepped inside.

"Nothing like knocking." Issy said sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's Dad's house." he quipped. "Anybody home?"

"Kitchen." Claude replied.

"That's where I was hoping you'd be." They could hear Claude laugh as the made their way through the living room towards the kitchen. "I brought you a present."

Issy smacked his arm. "You'd think I was a toy or something." she giggled as the reached the kitchen.

"Whatcha got there?" Claude asked smiling at his son.

"Isabelle came home for a visit." Jeff said smiling widely.

"Hey pop." she said. She'd always referred to him as 'pop' it just seemed more fitting than calling him Claude or Legend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Photograph**

**A/N: Thanks to Kyahbell and southercharm21 and everyone else who has reviewed or alerted this story! You guys rock! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**New Experiences**

"Baby girl, you get over here and give an old man a hug!" Isabelle walked over and hugged Claude tight. "It's been too long sugar!"

"I know pop. I know."

Jeff and Issy sat down at the table. "I take it my son brought you here to get something to eat." he said chuckling.

"I was gonna cook but he insisted we come over and get you to cook something."

"Yeah yeah." Jeff said throwing a napkin off the table at her.

"Hey! You know what they say about paybacks."

"Yup. They're Beth." Jeff said. They both laughed ad we recalled that mornings events. Claude just shook his head.

About an hour or so later they'd enjoyed their breakfast and had spent time visiting with Claude. The two friends decided to out to see what there was to see.

"You better come see me before you leave, sugar." Claude said squeezing Issy so tight she thought for sure she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. He finally let her go.

"I will pop. I promise." she said smiling. "You should come see me in Tennessee sometime. I'll show you all there is to see in Antioch, which isn't much." she said laughing softly.

"I may just take you up on that." he smiled at her.

"Alright Dad, we're gonna head back out." Jeff said.

"If you don't hear from me tomorrow it's because he killed me." she replied looking in Jeff's direction.

Jeff smirked at her. "I told you Boo, not you. Her." he replied. Issy just smiled. _'I love when he looks at me like that. That playful smirk just makes me want to kiss him.' _Issy tried to shake the thoughts from her head. It was becoming harder and harder not to think about her best guy friend that way.

Jeff ad Issy left Claude's and continued their journey around the property. Issy had all but just forgotten how beautiful and quiet it was. She took a deep breath and surveyed the land before her.

Jeff watched Issy out of the corner of his eye as she looked around at everything there was to see. "What's up, doll face?"

"Nothin'. I've just missed everything **so **much! Everything here. You, Matt, Pop, just everything. I could just lay here and never move, just seeing all the things I'd forgotten." Jeff grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He let go and sat down on the ground. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at him funny.

"We're gonna lay here and not move." he said smiling up at her.

A giggle escaped her lips and floated out into the air that surrounded them. "You're serious." Jeff nodded looking up into her beautiful face. She stood there for a moment and then sat down next to Jeff. He leaned back onto the ground and stared up at the sky. Isabelle laid back on the grass and turned her head to look at Jeff. _'God I've missed him so much.' _She sighed. _'I could stay in this moment forever and a day.' _

Jeff reached over and laced their fingers together before he turned and looked at her. _'I could lay next to this woman for hours and neither of us would have to speak.' _"Being out here always feels like the earth has stopped just for a moment. Like even the universe stops to take it all in."

Isabelle stared up at the sky for a few moments and let out a breath. "I can feel it." she paused "It feels like home." She took I a deep breath, breathing in all the smells of the earth around them.

The two of them laid there for the longest time. Neither of them cared about time as it passed them by. They were in their own time. It was if the wind itself blanketed them keeping time in its own rhythm. The sun was drifting lower in the sky when they came back into the world around them. They began their journey back to Jeff's home still walking hand in hand. Neither of them had noticed the intimacy they were sharing with one another as they walked.

"You gonna carry me back?" Issy asked jokingly.

Jeff turned and grinned at her. "Hop on pumpkin." he stated stopping in front of her.

She laughed and hopped on his back. "I was kidding."

"Uh huh." he said as they continued to walk. A short while later Jeff's phone began ringing breaking the peaceful silence. He fished it out of his pocket trying not to drop Issy.

"Give me that thing! You're gonna drop my ass." Jeff chuckled and handed her the phone. She looked at the ID and saw it was Matt. "Jeff's phone." she said remembering how Matt had answered his phone once before.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I called the house like five times."

"We were layin' in the dirt." she replied matter of factly.

Matt snorted holding back his laughter. "Is that what they call it these days? Shannon is gonna be so disappointed that you're not laying in the dirt with him"

Issy laughed. "Jeff's the only man I'm gonna be layin' I the dirt with."

'_Did she mean that the way I think she meant it…the way I hoped she meant it.' _Jeff wondered. "Tell him to quit bitching. We'll be at the house in a few minutes."

"Jeff says quit bitching. We'll be there momentarily."

"I said in a few minutes!" he quipped.

"Oh excuse me, in a few minutes. God, complain, complain, complain! That's all you do I swear!" she said mockingly. Jeff reached up with one hand and popped her on the butt. "Hey! That's my ass, thank you very much!"

"OK I'm gonna hang up now. I don't need to hear your little lover's spat. Let alone your naughty whatever you're doin' in the woods."

Issy laughed softly. "Bu-bye." she said hanging up the phone. "I think we creped Matt out." Jeff chuckled "Oh, and we're having a lover's spat and some naughty whatever I the woods." she said laughing.

"He would think that." Jeff said rolling his eyes. _'I wouldn't mind either one.' _Issy thought to herself as they reached the yard outside Jeff's house. Matt and Shannon had just pulled in the driveway when Jeff and Issy were walking through the yard.

Shannon exited the car and called out to them. "You're not doing that right." he said shaking his head. "She's suppose to be in front of you for that to work!"

"Shut up! We decided to spare you the real fun." Issy fired back. Jeff turned his head to look at Issy who had her head on Jeff's shoulder. She could only see one side of his face but it was enough to see that he was surprised by her comment.

He set her down on the porch and everyone headed inside. They spent the evening joking and goofing off. Around 1:00 a.m. everyone was starting to wind down, everyone except Shannon. He was hyper by nature and wasn't about to calm down. He was like a toddler who refused to go down for bed.

"Alright, get out! I'm goin' to bed." Jeff stated while pointing at the door.

"I don't want to!" Shannon said stomping his foot jokingly. Matt got up and walked out the door and towards the car.

Issy got up and sauntered over to Shannon. "Shan, will you leave if I go with you?" she asked rather sultry. _'WHAT?' _Jeff was practically screaming in his head.

Shannon grinned widely. "Let's go, sugar." He turned and made his way to the door with Issy in tow. She walked out the door onto the porch as Shannon was making his way down the steps. "BYE!" she yelled as she hopped back in the door and slammed it shut.

Jeff looked at her with his eyes wide in shock. _'Thank God!' _He began to laugh after the shock wore off. "That's one way to get him to leave." They both laughed hearing Shannon yelling outside as he got in Matt's car.

Issy smiled as she plopped down on the couch. "Whatever works." she replied. "I draw the line there though. No way I'm I kissing Shannon to get him out of here." she said laughing.

"Good. Neither am I." They both laughed. Jeff sat down on the couch and Issy tried to lean her head on his shoulder but he was just out of reach. She moved closer and snuggled up against his side. He wrapped his arm around her and turned on the TV. It was more to distract himself from how close she was to him. Once again visions of Issy underneath him in his bed moaning in the pleasure that he was inflicting on her body flashed through his head. He took a ragged breath and let it out slowly.

Issy cast her gaze in his direction. "Hmm?'

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all babe." he replied trying to focus on the TV and failing miserably.

An hour or so later the two had switched positions on the couch. Isabelle was now laying next to Jeff with her arm draped acrossed his waist and her left leg on top of his right leg. She cuddled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Jeff couldn't have been happier I that moment. He was absentmindedly playing with a few strands of her hair. Issy began to yawn, as did Jeff. Moments later they were both sound asleep.

Jeff woke up around 4:30 and looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully against him, her breathing steady and slow. He couldn't help but smile at her. He kissed her forehead gently. _'I didn't think it was possible for her to be anymore beautiful. I was wrong.' _Jeff wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and drifted back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Photograph**

**A/N: Thanks to southerncharm21 ad Kyahbell for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone who has read and alerted it! You guys are awesome, much love!**

**Charlotte Bound!**

The next morning…

Jeff felt Issy's are move across his and her back push into the back of the couch. He instantly woke up when she moved. She moved her head to look at him sleepily.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Early. Go back to sleep, honey." he said gently as he kissed the top of her head. Issy simply nodded and curled back up against him. Jeff rubbed his fingers up and down the back of her arm until he fell back to sleep himself.

Around 9:15 Issy woke up and attempted to climb over Jeff so she wouldn't wake him up. She had her left foot on the floor and her left hand up next to Jeff's head for support. She bent her right knee and pushed her herself up. She was about to swing her right leg across him Jeff could feel weight above him causing him to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with Issy who was staring to at him trying to move carefully and quietly._ 'I must be dreaming 'cause I there's no way Issy is climbing on top of me'_ Both Issy and Jeff jumped slightly causing Issy to loose her balance and fall on top of Jeff. Jeff grunted softly at the sudden weight being dropped on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked chuckling.

Issy's face turned red. "I was trying not to wake you."

"So I noticed." he replied.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Well, I'm awake now." _'Not that I want you to move.' _

"Right." she said pushing herself up and climbing off him. She stood at the edge of the couch. "Ok then." She turned and walked off towards the guest room. Jeff just smiled ad shook his head while he watched her walk away.

Issy walked into the guest room and closed the door. She sat down in the floor with her back against the door. "Well, that was embarrassing." she said quietly. Sighing quietly she stood up and began rummaging through her suitcase. She settled on a pair of jean capris and a blue and green plaid tube top that had buttons down the front under the bodice. She grabbed a pair of underwear, her strapless bra and her cosmetic bag before mading her way to the bathroom knowing that the steam in the bathroom was never a good thing for her jeans.

She stepped into the bathroom, closed the door, and stripped her clothes off. Turning the faucet on and adjusting the temperature she climbed in the shower.

Meanwhile, Jeff was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. He hadn't noticed Isabelle making her way to the bathroom. Once the coffee was finished brewing he poured himself a cup and walked into his bedroom. He heard the shower running as he waked past the bathroom. He let out a sigh just thinking of her being in the shower, water running down her body, soap lathering her skin. He set his coffee cup on the dresser and sat down on the bed rubbing his hand down his face. _'You have got to stop this! She's your best friend for God's sake!' _

Isabelle hummed a tune softly to herself while she was in the shower. About 25 minutes later Issy was all clean and her legs were shaved. She toweled herself off and scrunched most of the water from her hair before getting dressed. Wrappig the towel around herself tightly she stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway. She walked up the hall still humming to herself.

Jeff heard the bathroom door open and couldn't stop himself from looking through his doorway out into the hallway. He saw Issy walking up the hallway clad in nothing but a towel and humming to herself. He gulped. _'Is she trying to kill me? God damn!' _His body instantly reacted to the sight of her half naked body. Water from her hair was running down between her shoulder blades and getting lost underneath the towel. His eyes traveled down her body; his gaze sweeping down to her long toned legs and back up again. He let out and sigh, grabbed his clothes and headed to take a shower himself. He was thankful that Isabelle was in the guest room and didn't see the slight erection the image of her towel clad body had caused.

Issy put her clothes on and grabbed her curl enhancing spray out of her suitcase. She waked to the dresser and began fixing her hair in front if the mirror. After her hair was fixed she put on a little make up. She wasn't a big fan of make up. She always felt like her face was masked and her skin was suffocating. As a cosmetologist she was a big fan of mineral make ups. They were the least likely to clog her pores.

She walked out of the bedroom and the smell of coffee wafted towards her nose. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Not long after she sat down she heard a knock at the door. _'I ain't opening it.' _she thought remembering what had happened yesterday when she opened the door. She wasn't about to have that happen again. She definitely wouldn't have been so nice this time.

Moments later she heard the door open and Matt stick his head in the open door. She was relieved to see that it was Matt at the door and not Beth.

"Anybody home?" Matt said loudly still standing outside the door.

"In the kitchen." Issy stated still drinking her coffee.

Matt opened the door and stepped in the house. "Hey. Where's the younger one?" he asked referring to Jeff.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Haven't seen him since I got out of the shower."

Matt smiled and held back his comment. _'Mhmm. I'm sure they shared the shower. She just doesn't want to admit it.' _Matt looked at Issy. "All dressed up and nowhere to go there Iss?" Matt asked playfully.

Issy flipped Matt off. "1. It's too early for your bull shit." Matt laughed. "2. Jeff and I are headed to Charlotte tonight for Raw."

Matt nodded. "Didn't know he was taking you."

"Like he'd leave me with you and Shannon." They both laughed.

Jeff came out of the bathroom and started walking to his bedroom. Issy heard the door open and craned her head around Matt to look down the hall. She watched Jeff walk into his room and close the door.

"Did you just check my brother out?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Issy scoffed. "Hell no!"

"If you say so."

"Oh piss off! You don't know as much as you think you do. I don't think of Jeff or any of you for that matter like that." she shuttered trying to make it more believable. _'I think of Jeff like that at least 3 times a day. Who am I kidding it's more than that.' _

Moments later Jeff was dressed and walking into the living room. "What are you two talkin' about?"

Issy's head snapped in Jeff's direction. "Matt's in love with Ricky Martin." she sighed. "He didn't want to tell you 'cause he was afraid of what you might say." she said rather believably.

Jeff chuckled. "OK then."

"That's not what we were talking about!" Matt said trying to defend himself.

Jeff shook his head. "Sure you weren't."

Matt's mouth gaped slightly in disbelief. "You're gonna take her side!" Jeff just shrugged. "Women." Matt said playfully while rolling his eyes. They all laughed.

"What are you doin' here man?" Jeff asked sitting down across from Issy. He tried not took give her the once over but he couldn't help but gaze at her. The bodice of the tube top she was wearing only accenting her beautiful body.

"Came to see what you two were up to today." Matt stated, drawing Jeff's attention back to his brother.

"Umm, I dunno. Gotta head for Charlotte in like 3 hours."

Matt nodded. "Why don't you guys head to house for awhile before you leave."

Jeff looked at Issy and then back at Matt. "Sure."

"Cool. I'll see you two kids later." He smiled at the pair and headed for home.

Jeff smiled at Issy and shook his head. "Dude has take one too many bumps to the head." She laughed and nodded.

Jeff packed his bag full of gear and tossed it in the car before they headed to Matt's. They stayed a short while just goofing off before getting in the car and heading towards Charlotte.

The two friends spent the entire time in the car talking about random things while listening to the different cds Jeff had I the car. Three hours later they arrived at Cricket Arena. Jeff and Issy made their way in through the back entrance of the arena and up one of the many hallways to Jeff's dressing room.

Jeff tossed his bag on the couch. "Make yourself at home, well as best as you can in a dressing room." he said smiling. Issy sat down on one of the plush chairs in the room. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

Phil stuck is head in the door. "Ring's free at the moment."

"K." Jeff said as Phil shut the door. Jeff stood up and looked at Issy. "I gotta run through the high points of my match." Issy nodded. "I'll be back in like twenty minutes. I promise."

"No problem. I'm sure I can entertain myself." she said playfully.

"I bet you can." As soon as he said it he knew how it sounded. "That came out wrong."

Issy laughed. "Just go, goofball."

Jeff sighed and left the room leaving Issy to ponder what Jeff had said. She laughed to herself and took her phone out of her purse. She dialed the number to Split Enz and waited to someone to answer.

"Split Enz salon, this is Tabby. How can I help you?"

"Listen at you sounding all professional."

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you calling the shop on your vacation?" Tabby asked.

"'Cause I gotta make sure you and Katrina haven't burned it down." Issy said laughing.

"Give me a little credit here." Tabby paused. "So, really, why are you calling me. Shouldn't you be out camping in the woods or whatever it is you do in North Carolina."

"Oh Tabby, you really should get out more. I am sitting at an arena in Charlotte."

"Ooh concert?/" Tabby asked excitedly.

"Not exactly. Jeff has a show to do tonight. Right now I'm waiting on him to get back from his practice run." Issy replied.

"Oh. Sounds fun." she said unenthusiastically.

"Yep. So, I'm in a dressing room entertaining myself." Isabelle replied trying not to laugh about how it had sounded when Jeff said it.

"So you're surrounded by hot guys and you're calling me?"

"No!" Issy said giggling. "It's a private dressing room, dork."

The two friends talked about how the shop was doing and all the thins that had gone on so far in Issy's vacation until Jeff returned from the ring.

"Alright, don't burn the shop down! If you do make it look like an accident so we can get the insurance money." Jeff laughed.

"Who was that?" Tabby questioned.

"Jeff."

"Ooh you go have fun now."

Issy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Hanging up now." Issy hung up the phone and turned her attention to Jeff. He was somewhat sweaty and sitting in the other chair. _'Mmm' _she thought. "Had to make sure the salon was still standing. I don't trust those two alone."

Jeff smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Yep." Issy replied. "Tabby thinks we're out camping." They both laughed. "She has no idea what people in Carolina do."

Jeff continued laughing. "Apparently not."

They continued to talk until Jeff had to change into his ring gear. He still had awhile 'til his match was up but he wanted to be ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Photograph**

**Game, Set, Match**

**A/N: A big thank you to Nekoinaima, kally2385, Helsinki-Vamptress, WweDivaTayTay45, Luka14, bbMama, naalie01, Disaray, three days grace luver, iceeyes568, and millecia000 for reviewing, alerting, following and favoriting. You guys are amazing!**

**I know it's been FOREVER since I've written on this and I'm really sorry about that. I just wasn't sure where I was taking it. So, hopefully you can forgive me and some of you are still with me…on with the show. **

Jeff was a little nervous about tonight's match. It was a big night for more than one reason. Not only was his darling Isabelle going to be there but he was also fighting CM Punk for the number one contender spot for the heavy-weight title.

"Relax." Issy said walking up behind his chair and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna do great."

"Yeah." He tilted his head back looking up at her and smiling. " So, you gonna go out for the rest of the show or you gonna stay back here with us misfits?"

Issy giggled and looked down at him. _'God I could kiss him right now.' _"I think I'm staying back here out of the way."

"Alright. Whatever you want, sugar. It's your vacation."

"Damn right is." She said smirking at him.

"Cocky little shit today aren't ya?" he said smiling. She simply nodded her head. Just then there was a knock at the door. One of the stage crew stuck his head in. "5 minutes, Mr. Hardy."

"Mr. Hardy? God that makes you sound old." She teased.

"Gee thanks, doll. If I remember correctly there are only a few months until someone else is the big 3-0."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" They both laughed.

Jeff stood up and turned to Issy. "Mrs. Andrews would you accompany me to the…"

"Gateway to hell?" she asked laughing. "But of course!" Jeff just laughed and stuck his arm out. She linked arms with him and they made their way down the hallway.

"You can stick around up here and watch the match on the monitors if you want." He said as they reached the end of the hall that lead to the gorilla position. "Time to go to work." He said giving her the crazy eyes look he's so famous for. All she could do was chuckle and shake her head as his music hit and he began his entrance.

Isabelle watched the grueling match between Punk and Jeff. _'God that has to hurt! Oh geez…And he's taking his shirt off again. Lord have mercy.' _She continued watching the match when she heard someone walking up behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady."

She turned around to see a rather large wearing a t-shirt that said 'Trust. Respect. Loyalty.' On the front. "uh hi."

"What's your name sweetheart?"

'_Is this guy for real right now?' _ "Isabelle."

"Isabelle. Bet a lot of people call you bella." He said grinning at her.

"Only my ex-husband." She said curtly. "Look, whoever you are I really gotta run."

"John. John Cena."

"Ok, John. It was nice meeting you but I'm gonna go now." She said walking off towards Jeff's dressing room. She could feel his eyes on her as she started to walk away. She made it about halfway there when he stopped her again.

"So, how 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight? Show you around." He said winking. She was trying desperately not to gag.

"No thank you."

"C'mon. I'll show you a good time." He said touching her arm. She tensed and shook her head no.

"Really. I don't think so. I've got…" Just then she felt someone's arm go around her waist from behind and spin her around. Unbeknownst to her Jeff had been coming up the hall after his match and saw John shamelessly hitting on her. He also saw the way she tensed up at his touch and decided to put on a good show to spook him.

Jeff ran up behind her and wrapped his strong forearm around her slim waist and spun her around in a circle. "There you are baby!" he said happily as he sat her down, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively from behind, pressing his well chiseled bare chest against her back.

"Here I be." She said a little shakily while looking at him over her shoulder.

Jeff looked at John, who wasn't very happy at the moment. "Trying to steal my girl, Cena?" he asked more playfully than threatening.

"I.."

"God sweetie you are all sweaty!" Isabelle said finally catching on to Jeff's little plan. _'That man is a genius! I love it.'_ "And now I'm all sweaty." She said trying to focus on his face and not the fact that his hot, sweaty, bare chest was pressed firmly against her back. Let alone that his hips were perfectly molded around her backside and his arms were holding her so firmly against him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come shower with me." He flirted back as he leaned in placing a kiss on her nose. _'Oh my God she feels so good against me!'_

"I guess so." All of a sudden her throat felt very dry at the thought of showering with Jeff. She turned smiling sweetly at John. The smile that only a southern girl can give. You know the one that says 'bless your heart' when what you really wanna say is 'go fuck yourself'. "It was nice meeting you John, but as you can see I really have somewhere else to be."

John just stood there almost dumbfounded. He never thought she'd be with someone like Hardy. Jeff released his grip on her and she started to walk off. Jeff gazed at her lovingly and checked out her ass as she walked, for John's sake of course.

"Don't start without me." He called after her. She merely smiled over her shoulder and gave him a wink. Jeff turned his attention to John.

"Hey, man I didn't know she was…" John started

"Don't worry about man." He said patting his shoulder.

"She, uh, she seems great."

"You don't know the half of it." He smiled thinking about her and what it would be like to actually be with her in such an intimate way. "Crazy ass love of my crazy ass life man." He said shaking his head. "I'll catch you later." And with that he trotted off to his dressing room.

He opened the door and found Issy sitting on the couch smirking at him. "You're nuts. You know that?"

"That's what they tell me. I'm gonna grab a shower if you want to join in, honey bunny." He said jokingly. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Jeff disappeared into the bathroom to take a nice cold shower. Being pressed up against Issy had felt better than he'd ever thought it could. Sure he'd been close to her before and even shared a couch but this somehow felt different. The way her hands instinctively went to his when he pulled her against him and the feeling of her rear end pressing against his crotch. As corny as it was to even think, it was like they fit together perfectly. The lines of her body meshed up against his to the point he wasn't sure where one stopped and the other started.

Isabelle sat there desperately trying to think of something, anything, other than what had just happened between her and Jeff. This was on the verge of ridiculous. He was on her mind more and more frequently and not in the way a best friend is supposed to be. Now she was thinking about things like how his kisses would taste and what his body would feel like against hers, flesh on flesh with no space between them. She shook her head and wiped her now sweaty palms down the legs of her capris.

Jeff eventually made his way back into the locker room to find Issy in the same spot she was in before he left the room. She looked a little dazed. "You ok, sug?"

"Hmm? Yeah." She said pasting a smile on her face. "I'm good." He smiled questioningly at her and started repacking his bag. "I'm thinking that we need a drive thru and then tomorrow we should celebrate your number one contender spot."

"Oh yeah?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her before throwing his shirt in bag. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Mmm." She said as she stood up from the couch. "Taco bell."

He laughed. "I knew you were gonna say that. What about tomorrow?" Isabelle always wanted taco bell late at night. There had been at least half a dozen times that he'd talked to her or been texting her late at night on the way back from a show where she had talked about wanting taco bell.

"I dunno. I'm not used to partying with the Hardy's. Do I need to like buy a goat or something to sacrifice?" she teased.

Laughter rumbled from deep in his chest. "A goat? I think beer is the only sacrifice we'll need."

"Boring!" she said dramatically.

He shook his head and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get out of here." They both walked out of the arena happily chatting about this and that. After a quick detour at the local taco bell they headed for home.


End file.
